New Beginnings
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: AU Multi-Character "We didn't realize we were making memories we just knew we were having fun." (Including Shield/Paige/Four HorseWomen/ Finn/Sami/Alexa and more!)
1. Chapter 1

Music bounced off the walls of the dorm room causing everything in the room to have a slight vibration. Smirks, smiles, and awkward glances filled one side of the room where as sloppy makeout sessions and flirty gazes filled the other. Then of course you can't forget about the two or three people in the corner rotating who were giving the next round of cocaine out. Nobody was really drunk, not yet anyway, but nearly everyone in the room had a drink in their hand.

"This is what I call a homecoming party!" Charlotte Flair, homecoming queen, shouted tipsily leading for a bunch of 'woos' to echo their support for the party.

A laugh sprung out of Dean Ambrose's mouth as he turned his attention from the almost drunk homecoming queen to his roommate who was hopelessly in love with her. "She likes your party. Next step is actually talking to her. Who knows, since she's gonna be drunk off her ass in the next ten minutes you may have a shot."

Seth Rollins shook his head shamefully. He knew he never should have let Dean in-or more accurately let Dean figure out about his crush on one of the most popular girls on campus. Not only did Dean think that he should do something about it, but he expected him to and he couldn't do it. "You know that she'll never go for me Dean and I didn't even throw this party, you did."

"Yeah and I'm damn proud of it." Dean took one-two-three sips of his beer before downing it and throwing the can on the ground. "But I'm letting you take the credit so you can nail the queen." Dean's eyes wandered around the party before smirking. "I'm gonna go talk to that freshman over there. She looks innocent and you know I love innocent."

Seth shook his head at Dean knowing for a fact that Dean wasn't as predatory as he sounded. "That sounded creepier than you intended, or at least I'm gonna hope that you accidentally sounded creepier than you intended."

"You call me creepy, but you're the one with Mr. Charlotte Flair written in your notebook." Dean snickered and walked away before Seth had a change to say anything back.

Seth rolled his eyes as he walked out of the party. He would have went to his room but since he had lived with Dean for years and Dean had been having parties for years he knew that someone was probably on their way to or in his bed. It was why he made a habit of taking his best sheets off of his bed before every party. He made his way to a bench and pulled out his phone. He was going to listen to a podcast and by the time it was over he would be able to return to his room without worrying about who he might find in there.

"Mr. Rollins."

Seth's eyes went from his phone to his least favorite professor, Professor McMahon. "Professor McMahon."

"How's your paper coming?" Stephanie asked.

Seth's eyes went to the ground as he remembered that all he had was his name and the date the paper was due. "Good."

"You haven't started yet have you?" Stephanie asked with a knowing smile as she took a seat next to Seth.

"No." Seth admitted before laughing. He wasn't sure why he had always thought Professor McMahon was terrible. She actually seemed pretty cool.

"Well if you need my help," Stephanie's hand traveled up his thigh. "I'm available."

* * *

"Poor Charlotte has no idea that she looks like an absolute idiot." Paige Knight mocked the homecoming queen as she rolled her eyes before standing taller and looking at the freshman in front of her. "Now ladies it's incredibly important that you know how not to look like an absolute idiot."

Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose nodded eagerly. They were both desperate to get into Paige's sorority and willing to do anything to stay in her good graces. Ruby Riott wanted to be in the sorority so bad that she had practically become a clone of Paige. While Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan both seemed a bit skeptical about what they might have to do.

"It's important to ask questions, so if you have any ask before I lose my patience." Paige paused and got annoyed when nobody spoke up. "Do none of you actually know how badass it is to be at an Ambrose party? Because let me tell you, these parties are the best parties you're ever going to attend. If you don't believe me then you will when he graduates." Paige sighed when again nobody spoke up. "I need a drink."

Paige got to a cooler and grabbed a drink before looking over her friend Alexa Bliss, who was currently in makeout session with a frat boy who for whatever reason people thought was a good idea to call Mojo. She glared at them for a second before returning to the potential new recruits. "Alright bitches! Get ready for the best party of your life." Paige looked back at Alexa before turning her attention to the first guy that she saw and connecting her lips with his.

"Of all the girls in all the world." Dean stated not at all surprised that he had been grabbed and kissed.

Paige groaned, of course she had grabbed Dean. She pushed Dean off of her and rolled her eyes. "Shit."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd be willing to hit the sheets with you. Again. But I kinda had my eye on one of your freshman." Dean told her as he crossed his arms. He knew a lot about Paige, a lot more than she probably wanted him to know.

"Go for Liv. She's the sluttiest out of all of them." Paige informed him before realizing he probably had no idea the names of any of her potential sorority sisters. "The skinny blonde one, she's legal I made sure and she's too afraid to have that much alcohol so she's drinking a coke with too little rum to actually even get her a little buzzed."

"Thanks." Dean thanked her before going towards the girl Paige had just described.

* * *

"Woo! Shot! Woo! Shot!" Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, and Bayley Martinez all shouted in unison as they took turns doing shots. The four of them had been best friends since they ended up sharing a two bedroom dorm in freshman year.

"I've had enough." Bayley giggled as she stopped drinking. It was normal for her to stop drinking first if she even drunk at all. Her role was mainly to make sure that the other three, specifically Becky, got back to their rooms safe.

"Come on Bayyyyy." Sasha dragged out her nickname as she began leaning up against her friend so she didn't fall down. Normally Sasha could handle her alcohol, but today she hadn't ate anything and it was quickly hitting her. "I wanna see you drunk. I've never seen you drunk."

Becky, the heaviest drinker of the friends, laughed as she joined Sasha in leaning on Bayley. "Neither have I." Becky smirked as she put her plastic cup in Bayley's hands. "Drink!"

Bayley looked at Charlotte for support. She was her last hope of getting out of whatever drinking game or stunt Becky and Sasha were going to make her do. "Char."

"You heard them Bay." Charlotte laughed before drinking the rest of the contents of her cup. She smirked once she saw the keg stand in the middle of the room. "I know exactly what you need to do."

* * *

Roman Reigns felt himself smile against the lips of Carmella Van Dale as they entered into Dean and Seth's bedroom. He locked the door and hungrily returned to kissing Carmella. Was Carmella annoying? Kind of. But was she exactly what Roman needed after his break up with Sasha? Yes. Should he feel bad about only wanting her for sex? Irrelevant. Roman turned Carmella around before unzipping her dress and watching it fall to the floor.

"Roman." Carmella whispered in the brief second that Roman's lips had left hers.

Roman stopped and silently cursed himself as he wondered if he was actually going to get to hook up with Carmella. "Yeah?"

"You're hot." Carmella finished before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on the nearest bed.

"Ow!"

Carmella screamed as she scrambled to cover herself. "What are you doing here freak?!"

"Sleeping." Curt Hawkins replied as he rubbed his shoulder. before smiling when he realized Carmella's lack of dress. "Hey I see your boobies!"

Roman shook his head before throwing Curt out the door. It hadn't exactly ruined the moment, or at least maybe it hadn't. She didn't look that upset. "You okay?"

* * *

Finn Balor grabbed a drink as he observed the party. He had came because of the free beer and the fact that he had no idea who anyone was and he was staying...because of the free beer. He needed something to keep his interest before he ended up being the weird foreign guy who had no friends. Or at least the weird before he was the foreign guy who had no friends in America. He looked around the room and his eyes widened slightly as he watched a girl get on a keg stand and watched as she began drinking.

"Hot huh?" Curt Hawkins asked. "One time, me and her. Naked. Water. Good time-"

"Shut up." Finn interrupted him as he shook his head. So far he was not liking the Americans he had met. He walked up to the keg stand just in time for Bayley's feet to fall into his arms. "Woah!'

Bayley gasped causing her to choke momentarily before coughing. "Sorry!"

"No problem." Finn replied with a smirk before realizing the three other girls staring at him. "I'm Finn."

"I'm Bayley." Bayley introduced herself as she felt herself blush slightly. "Thanks for catching me."

Finn dropped his smirk and made himself smile. "Thanks for not wearing heels."

"He's a good one way Bay!" Becky exclaimed as she threw her drink up in the air causing Charlotte and Sasha to laugh.

Finn's face brightened as he turned to Becky. "You're Irish!"

"Observant." Becky noted as she tried to ignore the vodka in her hair and walked closer to Finn.

Finn couldn't explain it, but being next to someone who was also Irish made him instantly feel more comfortable. Sure she might have been a little drunk but she was still the only other European he had seen since he left the airport. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **A/N So should I continue this? If I should who do you want to get together? I have some pairings in mind but nothing is set in stone. Let me know with a review and if you like the story make sure to favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what did you think about Finn?" Sasha, who has never ever had a hangover no matter how much she drunk, asked as she laid out some Advil and some water out for Bayley. She smirked victoriously when Bayley quickly took the medicine.

"He seemed nice." Bayley stated as the events from the night before came into her mind.

Sasha shook her head not finding that answer good enough. "You know what I mean Bayley. Is he going to be the next Mr. Bayley?"

Bayley debated what she was about to say for a split second before deciding to take the low blow. "Are you sure you wanna talk about this? We can talk about your breakup. I mean you and Roman dated for a year."

"Eleven months." Sasha corrected her before rolling her eyes. "You know I don't like to dwell on things Bay. It didn't work out and that sucks but I can't change it."

"So there's no chance of you two getting back together?" Bayley asked now genuinely curious. "You didn't really give me any details on why you broke up."

"That's not true!"

 _Four Days Ago_

 _Sasha walked into the dorm room slowly and joined Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte on the couch. They were watching Pretty Woman, which she really didn't feel like watching, and they all seemed happy, which made her want to punch them all in the face. "Hey guys."_

 _"Hey you got here right at the best part!" Becky exclaimed before shoving the popcorn in her mouth. "Remind me to thank Roman for a girls night in."_

 _"We broke up." Sasha admitted with a shrug and she rolled her eyes once she felt their sympathy eyes on her. "I'm fine."_

 _Charlotte paused the movie and sighed. She knew Sasha wouldn't want to talk about it, but she knew she had to try. "Are you sure Sasha?"_

 _"Positive." Sasha confirmed as she laid back against the couch. "We had a fight and we broke up. I'm fine, he's fine, and I don't need to talk about it."_

 _Bayley hugged Sasha. "Well let me know if you want to talk about it Sasha. We're all here for you."_

 _Present_

Sasha shrugged, so she didn't want to talk about her relationship problems, big deal. If it was more serious than maybe she would consider telling them, but it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. All she knew was now she was young, single, and free. "Okay I didn't tell you anything. It's my life, please respect that."

"Of course I'll respect that." Bayley replied not even a little offended by Sasha's lack of details. Plus the crushing feeling in her head was making it hard for her to be too curious. "What was that cure Roman had for a headache again?"

Sasha laughed halfheartedly, she didn't really want to talk about Roman but knew if she didn't then Bayley would start playing twenty questions with her. "It isn't actually a cure, it's a prevention. His roommate plays the guitar so he bought some noise canceling headphones."

"Sasha!" Becky cried as she opened the door. She was ignoring her hangover to the best of her ability because she knew what she had to tell Sasha. "You'll never guess what I heard from Nattie in the hall!"

"Did she tell you not to barge into someone else's dorm?" Sasha asked with an eye roll that could have made anyone jealous.

"So Curt was trying to sleep in Dean's bed and got kicked out of there by Roman and Carmella. He told Nattie that Roman and Carmella were in there for hours." Becky informed Sasha who froze once she heard that while Bayley shook her head in disgust. "Just say the word and I'll kick that lass back to wherever she came from."

Sasha shook her head as she calmed herself slowly. She wasn't going to show any emotion and let everyone give her pity eyes. "Whatever, we broke up. He can sleep with as many trashy sluts that he wants to." Sasha silently cursed as she felt her eyes start water. She wasn't the girl who was going to cry and beg for sympathy in front of her friends. "I'm gonna try and get some more sleep."

"Sasha!" Bayley called only to be ignored. She sighed when she heard the door shut. "Why is Roman hooking up with other girls already? They haven't even been broken up a week."

"Because he's a guy Bay." Becky replied as she took some Advil from the counter. "Guys are assholes." Becky swallowed the Advil. "But speaking of guys, what did you think of that lad Finn last night? He was pretty cool don't you think?"

Bayley nodded her head and felt herself smile, sure she may have been a little into Finn when she first saw him, but he was clearly much more into Becky. "Yeah, I think he was kind of into you."

"You're crazy Bayley, he liked you." Becky stated. At the most she probably only shared a home country with him, but that didn't mean they should date.

"You think?" Bayley asked as she felt the tiniest bit of hope fill her body. Maybe Finn actually liked her over Becky.

"Not a doubt in my mind lass."

* * *

"Rough night?" Seth asked as Dean entered their dorm half dressed and fully hungover. If anything Dean was the reason why he didn't drink that much, sure he always had a lot of fun but then the next morning he was always in pain.

"Shut the hell up." Dean stated as he made his way to the couch. He had lost his shirt, his left shoe, and the condom he had in his back pocket throughout the night. He wasn't sure what happened to any of them, except the condom of course. "I was with a freshman who kept using her name as a pun. 'You only Liv once.'" Dean mimicked the girl.

"How is that using her name as a pun?" Seth asked. It seemed like a pretty common saying, he knew that he had said it once or twice.

"Her name was Liv and trust me I had her more than once." Dean laughed before cringing when that had hurt his head. "But I'm not the one who bailed on the party, where were you last night?"

Seth knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Dean about his conversation with Stephanie so he shrugged. "I was working on my business paper."

"Shit, I forgot about that." Dean sighed as he wondered why the hell he had chosen that class in the first place. "Do you think she'll let me turn it in late?"

Seth snickered, Professor McMahon had a reputation of being so strict on due dates that she would fail anyone if their paper was turned in two seconds after it was supposed to be. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"I guess that means no party tonight." Dean sighed he had actually been looking forward to trying to seduce those two annoying Australian freshman that he had seen after he left Liv's bedroom.

"Good I actually wanted to sleep tonight." Seth stated before patting Dean on the shoulder. "But you, you have fun with your paper."

"Fuck you." Dean glared at Seth while getting his book off of his desk. "Have you seen my laptop?"

"No I've been to busy fucking myself." Seth replied with a smirk. His eyes went to the couch, where Dean's laptop was clearly in between the cushions. "But man, you better find that. You know how hard it is to get in the library when a McMahon paper is due."

Dean rolled his eyes as he began walking around the room looking for his laptop. Despite his carefree attitude, he knew he needed to get this paper done. "Maybe I should just blow this one off?" He suggested knowing that Seth would help him find it if he 'gave up.'

"Couch." Seth told him pointing to where the laptop was.

Dean looked at Seth questionably before spotting his laptop. "How the hell did it get there?"

Seth laughed and made his way out of the dorm.

* * *

"You know you took the last sugar, right?" Paige asked as she ran behind the guy who had gotten coffee right before her. She knew she was going to have to somehow con him out of the sugar, or else her coffee was going to taste terrible, and if it tasted terrible then she wouldn't drink it which would mean she had unnecessarily spent four dollars.

Finn looked around before realizing Paige was talking to him. He turned around and looked at her before looking at the two unopened sugar packets in his hand. "Sorry."

"You have two. Are you seriously going to be a jackass who doesn't give me one?"

"Well I was planning on giving you one until you called me a jackass."

"If you weren't a jackass you'd give me one of those."

Finn rolled his eyes before handing her one of the sugar packets. "Here."

"Thank you so much!" Paige poured the sugar into her coffee before taking a sip. "I don't think I've seen you around here before, I'm Paige."

"Finn." Finn introduced himself. "I think I may have saw you last night at a party."

"You were at Dean's party?" Paige asked thinking back to all the people who were there but scowled a bit when she didn't remember seeing Finn.

"And I remember, you were staring at some couple. Was that your ex boyfriend or something?" Finn asked although he didn't really care but he figured that he needed some sort of friend and since he had no clue where Becky or Bayley were the British girl would probably fit the bill

Paige cringed at the thought of dating Mojo. "Mojo is _not_ my ex boyfriend, my current boyfriend, or even a boy who is my friend. He is a jackass."

"Oh so the girl then?" Finn asked nonchalantly.

Paige's eyes widened before she regained her composure. "She's my best friend and he's a jerk. I was making sure he didn't put anything in her drink."

Finn nodded even though he wasn't sure if he believed her story. "Okay."

Paige stood awkwardly for a moment before tapping Finn's shoulder. "Alright so I'll see you around."

"Wait!" Finn hated what he was about to do, but he needed to have some sort of friend if he was going to be able to survive living in America. "Do you wanna get a coffee?"

Paige looked at the coffee in her hand before looking at the coffee in Finn's. "Do you mean more, or?" Paige stopped before realizing what he was doing. She had been in the exact same spot that Finn had been and her solution was joining a sorority. "Because if you're offering to buy me breakfast, which I really think you are, then I'd say let's go."

"Great. Do you want to go to the cafe outside of the Steamboat building?" Finn asked knowing that was probably the only place he could afford to take her.

"Let's go." Paige smiled at Finn as she locked their arms. "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Roman walked slowly through the hall on his way to his dorm room. He was trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with his roommate Elias. It wasn't that he didn't like him, but didn't like how he acted or how he played the guitar all the time.

"Roman?" Alexa Bliss asked while she walked out of the dorm room she had previously been in. "What are you doing?"

"Going to my room." Roman replied before leaning his back against the wall. "I'm just going very slowly."

Alexa rolled her eyes as she went to stand next to Roman. "Elias isn't that bad." Alexa twitched softly when she heard a door open.

"You okay?" Roman asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Alexa opened her mouth and was about to say, 'I was just afraid my boyfriend was gonna figure out I hooked up with someone who wasn't him' but she didn't think that would be the best thing to say to someone who, well didn't really like her that much. "I'm fine." Alexa forced a smile. "I have to go, I'm supposed to be meeting Paige. Tell Elias I say 'hi.'"

"Ok-" Roman stopped when he realized Alexa had already gone too far to hear him. For a short girl she really knew how to move fast.

"Roman, I'm sorry to say you missed my amazing performance this morning." Elias Sampson stated with a smirk. He was currently on his way to his music appreciation class guitar in hand. "I would be more than willing to do an encore performance."

"That's okay!" Roman told him before Elias had the chance to start. "But uh Alexa says 'hi.'"

Elias seemed confused for a moment before smirking. "Alexa Bliss?"

"Yeah." Roman confirmed grateful that he had steered the conversation from music.

"So you think that she might want to walk with Elias?" Elias asked with a smirk. He and Alexa were certainly friendly to one another and she _loved_ his music.

"She has a boyfriend." Roman reminded him before realizing something. Alexa's boyfriend was a frat guy with a weird name, which meant she had been leaving someone else's room, which meant Alexa might be single soon. "So I guess she doesn't want to-you know, walk or whatever."

* * *

Sasha sat in her room trying to stop herself from crying. She didn't care that the guy who she had been dating for nearly a year was already hooking up with other girls. It was unbelievable! Especially after-Sasha grunted not even wanting to think about it. She took a deep breath before looking in the mirror ans sighed when she saw how she looked. It was obvious that she had been crying. She grabbed some makeup and applied it to her face and nodded.

Now that she didn't look _that_ bad, she grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes before stepping out of her room. She wasn't sure where Bayley and Becky had gone but she was relieved that neither of them were there. She walked out of the dorm room and had a new mission. She was going to hook up with the first guy she saw.

"Sasha baby."

Sasha pushed Curt away from her and continued walking. She had a new mission, hook up with the first guy that she saw that wasn't Curt Hawkins. She saw a guy in the hall and pushed him against the wall. "What's your name?"

"Sami." Sami Zayn replied terrified for his life. This was how it was going to end. At the hands of whoever the hell that girl who was pushing him up against the wall was. To think, he was going to die a virgin.

"You'll work." Sasha stated as she grabbed his hand and began leading him to her room.

"Where are we going?" Sami asked fearfully. His life was already flashing before his eyes. His sixth grade graduation was horrible, his seventh was even worse.

"I'm gonna make you a man." Sasha declared as she opened the door to her dorm. "Now let's go to my room."

* * *

Seth glanced down at his phone as he debated whether or not to text Stephanie. It wasn't like he could avoid her if he wanted to, he needed to pass her class to graduate, but it wasn't like he wanted to avoid her either. She was a beautiful woman the only problem was, was that she was his professor. He smirked at his phone before sending a message.

 _Hey want me to come over_

He had regretted it a millisecond after he had sent it and quickly began starting another text to apologize when her reply came in.

 _My office. See you soon_

Seth's eyes widened. He was going to hook up with his professor. _He_ was going to hook up with his professor.

 _On my way_

Seth smiled as he began to go to her office. Today he was going to do something-or rather someone, who Dean hadn't done first! It was going to be a monumental occasion.

* * *

"Paige I did something really stupid last night." Alexa confessed the second that she saw Paige. She didn't even care that some guy who she thought she might have seen at Dean's party was with her. "I cheated on Mojo and now he's gonna find out and dump me."

"Wait when did you and Mojo become exclusive?" Paige asked ignoring that her heart had just dropped.

Alexa looked down. "A while ago, I just didn't tell you because I know you hate him. But that's besides the point! If Mojo finds out that I cheated on him he'll kill me."

"He isn't gonna kill you Bliss." Paige stated as she stepped into protective friend mode. "He might break up with you, but he won't kill you."

"But him breaking up with me will kill me!" Alexa exclaimed dramatically. "I love him."

Paige silently took a breath before putting a hand on Alexa's shoulder. "Then I'm sure everything will be alright."

* * *

Roman laid back on his bed as he thought about what had happened the night before between him and Summer. He had actually hooked up with her. With someone who wasn't Sasha. He turned to his bedside table where a picture of his ex girlfriend was still there. "I guess we're really over."

 _"Sasha wait!" Roman begged as he ran after her. "I'm sorry!"_

 _"You're sorry?" Sasha asked stopping in the middle of his dorm room. "You humiliated me!"_

 _"I humiliated you?" Roman asked as more pain than he knew existed ran through his body. "I thought we were in love."_

 _"We are!" Sasha yelled at him. She couldn't believe what he had done. All she knew was that it wasn't going to happen again._

 _"Then let's forget about it." Roman suggested desperately trying to save their relationship. He grabbed her hand. "I love you Sasha."_

 _"I love you too." Sasha told him before taking her hand away. "But we're over."_

Roman shuddered as he thought of the memory before grabbing the picture and slamming it to the ground. Yeah, they were over.

* * *

 **A/N So Thanks to StarsInTheWind and Guest for the reviews I got for the last chapter encouraging me to continue! Do you guys have any opinions on who should be with who? I have some ideas, but nothing is set in stone. Remember to review to tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
